bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandship
Grandship is a location in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. Originally known as the Sinking Nation, it later revealed to be a giant airship and serves as the heroes' main means of transport as their adventure draws to a close. Story ''Bravely Default'' Grandship was an airship that, several hundred years ago, became stuck in the Sea of Corsairs, due to an engine failure. While some believe that the nation was founded by a legendary pirate, others believe the ship existed before recorded history. In any case, Grandship became a floating nation. Having no military, it was neutral in all affairs and served as a vital supply port for ships crossing the sea. Grandship was ruled by a council that was notoriously slow to act. The wind vestal Agnès Oblige and her allies arrive at Grandship while traveling to Eisenberg in search of the Fire Crystal. There, they meet with the Proprietress of Grandship's tavern, who points them to Zatz. Zatz had come to ask Grandship's council to aid the Shieldbearers in their war against the Swordbearers. After this task proved unsuccessful, Zatz chose to return to Eisenberg with the wind vestal. During their travels, the wind vestal and her companions return to Grandship, while searching for a way to defeat Praline à la Mode, a member of the Black Blades who was empowering Swordbearers through song. The Proprietress tells the group of Arca Pellar, a deceased singer whose technique could drown out Praline's singing. After Agnès awakened the Fire Crystal, the group found that they had no way to go to Eternia, home of the Earth Crystal, due to the mountains and high lands that divided the continent. Choosing to return to Grandship to regroup, the travelers discovered that the massive ship was finally sinking. The council, acting swiftly for the only time in their history, had commandeered the lifeboats and left the residents behind. Agnès and the others decide to try to save the ship, and learned of the necessity of Orichalcum from ancient writings. Gaining the necessary component, Agnès and her party, successfully use the Orichalcum to revive the ship's engines. Much to the surprise of everyone on the ship, Grandship rose into the air, revealing its true nature as a massive airship. Ringabel pilots Grandship, allowing the group to travel to Eternia, and later to the Holy Pillar. After performing a ritual in the Holy Pillar, the group finds themselves in a parallel world, where they need to reawaken the crystals. Luckily, Grandship had also traveled to the world, shortening the travel time between crystals. The group is forced to repeat this task three more times. Each time Grandship entered the Holy Pillar, it became more beaten up. The final time, Grandship barely held together and was in danger of failing. Each parallel world visited had its own version of Grandship, still in its immobile, sinking state. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Gameplay Grandship serves as the final airship for the party. The ship's functions are accessed by a menu command. It is capable of traveling faster and higher than the Eschalot. The ship can be piloted manually, or by an autopilot feature, which will automatically take the party to a chosen location. The ship can be summoned while on the world map, but is incapable of landing in some locations, such as forests or the narrow mountain passes of Eternia. While over water, the player can deploy the Eschalot, so long as the Water Crystal is awakened and the water is not rotted. As the ship is also a town, the player, by entering the ship's menu, can enter the ship itself and access the Inn and shops on board. Treasures ''Bravely Default'' *Antarctic Wind *Flame Charm *Bacchus's Wine *1000 pg *X-Potion *Zeus's Wrath *Turbo Ether ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' *Remedy *Leviathan Sashimi *Catnip *Cat-Ear Hood *Rod of Fire *Ether *Gold Hourglass *Magnifying Glass *Raikiri (hidden path) Shops ''Bravely Default'' Traders ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Traders |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Gallery BDFF Boats.png|Upper Deck area. BDFF Pub.png|The Drunken Pig Tavern artwork. BDFFtiztaven.jpg|Tiz in the Drunken Pig Tavern. Scr Grandship BS.png|Grandship in Bravely Second. Grandship_Upper_Deck.jpg| Grandship_Merchant_Area_Map_B.jpg| Drunken_Pig_Tabern_Map_B.jpg| Grandship_Ship_Map_BD.jpg| Grandship_Ship_BD.jpg| Granship_Merchant_Area_BD.jpg| Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Airships Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer